


Carry Our Bodies Safe To Shore

by amoleofmonsters



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Fics [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: After being given a new body and a second chance, Shiro is sensitive all over. Keith uses this to their advantage.--For Sheith Month 2018. Day 9: Physical Touch





	Carry Our Bodies Safe To Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 9! This fic also occurs after my fic [Against The Dying Of The Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099818) which is a part of my series [The Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059788). I hope to revisit that series at some point, but for now, here's this fic.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at whatahunkgarrett.tumblr.com

A concerning side effect of gaining a new body is that Shiro is sensitive all over. He’s not sure if it’s because of the clone’s body or that he’d spent so long in the astral plane being devoid of sensations, but every feeling is overwhelming. Anything he eats tastes like a five star meal. Anything he smells sends shivers up his spine. Sounds are either a beautiful symphony or a piercing horror. Touching the walls of the Black Lion or feeling soft sheets against his skin is dizzying. He can’t get enough of relearning what it means to be alive. 

That’s why it shouldn’t come as a shock when even the simplest of Keith’s touches drive him crazy. Whether it’s the simple press of their shoulders against each other or the brush of Keith’s hand against his, it’s a miracle he doesn’t cum his pants every few minutes. He feels like he’s thirteen again and everything causes him to pop a boner. 

The worst part of it is that after a few days of travel, Keith picks up on Shiro’s predicament. Shiro tried to hide it for as long as possible, but the cockpit is only so big and Keith spends only so much time in the pilot seat. Shiro can pinpoint the exact moment that Keith realizes because he straddles Shiro out of the blue and the two of them rub against each other until they cum. After that, Shiro swears that Keith is messing with him because he takes any opportunity to casually touch Shiro. 

So it only makes sense that Shiro finds himself stretched out on the cot in the back of the Black Lion as naked as the day he was born. Keith hovers over him, just staring. Shiro feels self conscious as he lies there under Keith’s scrutiny. He knows he has nothing to be worried about. He knows his numerous scars won’t disgust Keith. That doesn’t change the fact that he knows it’s not a pretty sight. 

Keith presses his lips to a scar that’s cut into Shiro’s hip. He trails his lips along it and then moves on to scars on his thighs. He takes care to press a kiss to every mark he can reach. Shiro’s breath catches as he feels Keith move along his body. He takes care to make sure that every inch of Shiro is meticulously worshiped. Eventually, Keith’s attention is turned towards what’s between Shiro’s thighs. Shiro’s cock is painfully hard. He feels a bit embarrassed for how much some teasing kisses affect him, but Keith doesn’t say a word in judgment. Instead, he pulls Shiro’s legs up and grabs the back of his thighs, spreading him even farther. Shiro watches in rapt attention as Keith leans forward and presses his lips to Shiro’s hole. 

They’d talked about this. It had been Keith’s idea after Shiro’s sheepish confession about how much he liked bottoming. Shiro hadn’t been sure at first. They didn’t exactly have the provisions as they were trapped in a giant robot lion in the middle of space. But Keith had been insistent that he wanted to eat Shiro out and who was Shiro to deny him? So Shiro cleaned himself as best as he could and here they are. 

Shiro feels Keith’s tongue against his rim and he moans, the sensation already too much, but he doesn’t pull away from Keith. As Keith moves his tongue and lips, he also slides his hands along Shiro’s thighs. Shiro cock is aching, but both of them refuse to touch it. Shiro wants to experience this for as long as possible. Keith pulls back and Shiro whines in response. 

“How are you doing?” says Keith. Shiro tries to respond, but it’s too much. All that comes out of his mouth is some babbling. Keith grins and says, “Just give me a thumbs up if you’re having fun.” Shiro can do that and so he does. Within seconds, Keith is back to eating him out. 

It’s from that moment that Shiro loses all comprehension of anything that isn’t pleasure. His senses feel completely overwhelmed. He closes his eyes and just lets it wash over him. He distinctly feels Keith grab his cock, but other than that, he’s completely cut off from any other feeling. At some point, the sensations hit a zenith and then he’s crashing back down. His body shakes and quivers and he wonders if he’s ascending back to the astral plane. 

He feels hands on his cheeks and he slowly opens his eyes, realizing for the first time that they were closed. He looks up at Keith who is hovering over him, concern written on his face. “Shiro, are you okay? I’m sorry, I should have known that was too much.” 

Shiro shakes his head and pushes Keith’s bangs back from his forehead. “Thank you. That was amazing.”

“Amazing? You’re crying.” 

Shiro brings his hand to his face to feel wetness under his eyes. He hadn’t realized he was crying, but he supposes that it makes sense. He hadn’t ever felt anything like that before. “Yes, it was amazing. You’re amazing.” 

Keith blushes and picks up a towel. He begins cleaning Shiro’s skin, his touches soft and careful. Shiro feels over stimulated, but he doesn’t stop Keith, knowing his limbs are too floppy to clean himself off. When Keith’s done, he washes his mouth out with a water bottle and lies down on the cot next to Shiro. Shiro presses a kiss to the bridge of Keith’s nose and Keith tangles his fingers with Shiro’s. “So how did I do?” he says. 

“I told you, you were amazing.”

“No, I mean, should I do anything differently next time? It couldn’t have been all good.”

Shiro blushes. “Honestly, all of it just blew my mind. My body can’t really handle feeling things even still and I got lost in it really fast.”

“Well, I guess we have to take advantage of that while we still can, don’t we?”

Shiro laughs and drops his arm over his eyes. “Not too soon, though. Otherwise, I think you’d break me.” 

“Really?” Keith smirks. “Challenge accepted.”


End file.
